Yuna and Elsa (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Yuna and Elsa. The short began with Princess Solarna playing with her baby sister, Princess Yuna. Princess Luna was brushing her mane, coat and tail. Her wings were straightening up. Princess Luna: (putting her crown) Remember to play nicely with Yuna, Solarna. Young Solarna: Yes, Mom. Hiro: We won't be gone long. Princess Luna: (putting her chest piece on) Queen Elsa is going to take good care of you two until we get back from our meeting. Baby Yuna: (playing with the blocks) Princess Luna: (putting her hoof shoes on) The royal meeting is going to take a few minutes. Then, The door knocked as Hiro answered it. Elsa the Snow Queen: Hello, Hiro. Hello, Luna. I hope I'm not late. Hiro: Not at all, Elsa. Princess Luna: Please come in. Elsa the Snow Queen: Thank you. Elsa wiped her feet at a met and comes in. Young Solarna: Elsa! It's good to see you. Elsa the Snow Queen: Good to see you too, Solarna. (notice Yuna) And that must be, Yuna! (picks her up) Hi, Yuna! Aren't you just adorable?! Baby Yuna: (giggles) Elsa: (giggles) Aw, You sure are. Young Solarna: Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. As Hiro and Luna are about to leave, They kissed their foals. Hiro: Have a great time with Elsa. Princess Luna: Take good care of our daughters, Elsa. Elsa: I will. After Hiro and Luna leave, Elsa and Solarna started playing with Yuna. Elsa: Now, Which game shall we play? Young Solarna: I know. (covers her eyes with her wings) Where's Yuna?........ Peek-a-Boo! Where's Yuna?........ Peek-a-Boo! Where's Yuna?........ Peek-a-Boo! Baby Yuna: (giggles) Elsa: My turn. Where's Yuna?........ Peek-a-Boo!........ Peek-a-Boo!........ Peek-a-Boo! Young Solarna: ........ Peek-a-Boo!........ Peek-a-Boo! Baby Yuna: (laughs) Elsa: I think you're right, Solarna. She sure loves that game. Young Solarna: My mom does that to me too. Baby Yuna: (wanting to be picked up) Elsa: Okay, Yuna. (picks her up) Aren't you just precious?! Young Solarna: She sure is. And I'm lucky to be a big sister. Baby Yuna: (giggles) It was time for Yuna's snack. Young Solarna: It's Yuna ready for her snack? Elsa: She sure is. Baby Yuna: (on a highchair giggling) Young Solarna: She loves cinnamon applesauce. Elsa: (brings out the applesauce) Open wide, Yuna! Baby Yuna: (opens and eats) Young Solarna: She loves it. Elsa: Here we go, Yuna. Baby Yuna: (opens and eats) Young Solarna: You love applesauce, Do you, Yuna? Elsa: Okay, Here it comes. Baby Yuna: (opens and eats) It was bathtime, As Solarna turns on the water. Young Solarna: All right, Yuna. Bath time! Elsa: (puts Yuna into the tub) Baby Yuna: (giggles and splashes) Young Solarna: Here, Yuna. (shows Yuna a toy boat) Wanna play with this? Elsa: I bet she would. Baby Yuna: (playing with the boat) Young Solarna: She sure does. Elsa: (laughs) Baby Yuna: (playing in the tub) After bathtime, Solarna was just playing with Yuna. Young Solarna: (smells rotten) Ugh! (holds her nose) Elsa, Yuna needs changing. Elsa: Alright, Solarna. (picks up Yuna and takes her up stairs to the changing table) Baby Yuna: (smiles at Elsa and Solarna) Elsa: Solarna? Would you like to help me with the changing equipment? Young Solarna: Sure, Elsa. Elsa: Okay, Yuna. Let's get your diaper changed. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Elsa and Solarna changed Yuna's diaper in a flash. Young Solarna: There. Elsa: All clean. Baby Yuna: (giggles) It was storytime, Solarna picks out a Storybook for Elsa to read Yuna. Young Solarna: Storytime, Yuna! Elsa: Are you two ready? Baby Yuna: (giggles) Young Solarna: I'm ready. Elsa: Okay, Here we go. Baby Yuna: (smiles at Elsa) As Elsa finished reading, Yuna fell fast asleep, And Elsa puts her into her crib. Young Solarna: (whispers) She's cute when she's sleeping. Elsa: (whispers) Now, Let's go out so we don't wake her. Baby Yuna: (sleeping soundly) Then, Hiro and Luna came home from the meeting. Hiro: Hello. Princess Luna: We're home. Young Solarna: Mom! Dad! Elsa: I'm glad you two made it back. Baby Yuna: (happy gurgles) Hiro: I see Yuna had fun too. Princess Luna: Did you have fun with Queen Elsa, Solarna? Young Solarna: I sure did, Mom. Can she babysit us again anytime soon? Princess Luna: I see no reason why not. Elsa felt pride as she started playing with Yuna a bit longer. Baby Yuna: (giggles) The End Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts